Saber (Gao Changgong)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant who appears as an antagonist Servant in the third Lostbelt, Land of Unified Knowledge: S.I.N. Saber's True Name is Gao Changgong, who is also known as the Prince of Lanling. He was a high-ranking general of the Northern Qi dynasty in the county of Lanling, and was notable for having a beautiful face that caused him to wear a mask when fighting in battle in order to look fearsome and intimidating to his enemies. At some point in his life, he encountered the Elemental Yu Miaoyi, whom he later befriended with in spite of her nature and later promised to meet her again, which was granted upon being summoned as her Servant many years later after their meeting. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Saber, Gao Changgong, Prince of Lanling Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 32 at the time of his real-life counterparts death Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Sword user, Social Influencing, minor Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Fear Manipulation with Charisma and Noble Phantasm, Limited Power Nullification, Animal Manipulation, Servant Physiology, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Wearing his mask allows him to shunt off any attempts to affect his mind) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Shielder, Mordred and Spartacus numerous times throughout the S.I.N Lostbelt) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ agility, making him one of the fastest Servants. Can keep up with Jing Ke and Mordred) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: His jian sword Intelligence: In spite of the need of having to conceal his face in order to fight in battle while not distracting his soldiers, Gao Changgong was a warrior famous for his courage and bravery in battle. His most famous battle being in the siege of Jinyong where he led a cavalry force of 500 to confront the Northern Zhou army of 100,000. As a Servant, Gao is as skillful as he was in life as a leader, using the automatons provided by Qin Shi Huang to combat Chaldea. In combat, he is able to keep up with the likes of Mordred, Spartacus, and Jing Ke in battle both by himself and along with Xiang Yu in a few battles with the latter and has even utilized his horse mount for combat, using it for quick charges towards the enemy. Weaknesses: Cannot fight while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Prince Lanling in Battle: The Noble Phantasm of Gao Changgong. It is a sublimation of a song composed by soldiers who praised the young prince whenever he went into battle with a mask on his face. It is a song that has carried on to Japan during the Tang Dynasty under the name “Gagaku”, and has since then been danced to in modern time. It’s significance as a song that praises courage and beauty, it improves the morale of Gao’s allies while causing his enemies to falter in addition to inducing a sense of great pressure of fear onto the latter through the sheer beauty of Gao’s face. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gao only possesses an average C-Rank in this skill, allowing him to defend against spells with two verses or less but providing no defense against spells on the level of High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Gao's exceptional A-Rank allows him to skillfully handle any animal with the exception of Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. Personal Skills Beauty-Concealing Mask: A skill that sublimes an anecdote of Gao’s legend where he wears a mask into battle to prevent his fellow soldiers from getting distracted by his beautiful face. It also shunts off any mental disturbances in his surroundings while still allowing his Charisma to be unconcealed which lets the morales in his soldiers to be high. Demonic Face: The real face of the Prince of Lanling revealed through ascension. The books of history applauded his beauty in such detail that exposing his real face would have easily affected the surroundings. Due to this, it is unknown whether the moon will cheer or emit a beam for it. Vigorous Like the Breaking Bamboo: A skill whose canonical effects are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Fear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users